1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having structures for fastening and protecting connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional display apparatus, such as a monitor or a flat screen display, is electrically connected with an external signal source via a transmission cable. A connector of the transmission cable may be a HDMI connector or a USB connector. The user may connect the connector of the transmission cable with a corresponding connecting port on the display apparatus to achieve signal transmission between the display apparatus and the external signal source.
However, the user may not accurately connect the connector of the transmission cable with the connecting port of the display apparatus. Normally, the user has to try a couple of times to connect the transmission cable with the connecting port of the display apparatus. When the connector of the transmission cable is unplugged from the connecting port of the display apparatus, the user usually pulls the transmission cable to unplug the connector of the transmission cable from the connecting port of the display apparatus. Moreover, some of the users may pull the transmission cable from the connecting port of the display apparatus via an arbitrary angle, so the damage of the transmission cable and the connector may occur. Therefore, signal transmission between the signal source and the display apparatus may be affected and money may be wasted to maintain the transmission cable or purchase a new cable.
Accordingly, since the user may improperly pull the transmission cable from the connecting port of the display apparatus to cause the damage of the connector and the connecting port, the conventional display apparatus is required to be improved.